


Kidnapped

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Loki, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Kink, Manipulation, Smut, dub con, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Loki kidnaps Charlotte and steals her away to a cabin...where there is no one to hear her scream.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Kidnapped

It’d been just my luck I was on a university trip to Stuttgart when Loki had been there. As a graduate student in the art program, I’d been invited to the gala at the museum where Loki had caused mayhem, attacking one of the directors of the museum, causing a mass panic.

Then outside, he had forced the crowd to kneel before him. “Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It’s the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.” He had walked through the crowd, and stopped right next to me as he spoke. He looked down at me, a cruel grin on his face. Then a man had stood up and tried to defy Loki, and before Loki could smite him, The Avengers had swooped in. I’d tried to run away but found myself pulled back against Loki’s chest.

“Loki! Let the girl go!” Captain America yelled.

“If you want her so bad, come and find us.” Loki snarled back. And before anyone could move, a warm gust of air washed over us. And when I opened my eyes, Loki and I were alone in a cabin. The first thing I’d done is try to kick and scream and fight him off, but he quickly subdued me, using magic to bind me to a chair.

“Silence mortal! Unless you would rather I rip your tongue out.” That got me to be quiet. Tears were streaming down my face as I trembled, thinking of every horrible thing he could do to me. He chuckled. “Oh, that look of fear in your eyes is truly delicious little mortal. As it that fire that lies behind it. I look forward to breaking you into my little pet.” I whimpered. But He made no other moves to touch me. Instead explaining the house was magically sealed and that he would return again tomorrow night, then he had vanished away. I had immediately tried to break out, but his words rang true. All of the doors were magically sealed, and the windows unbreakable.

I had spent the first few hours screaming and destroying every piece of furniture in the house, but as soon as something was smashed, it repaired itself magically. And eventually I just collapsed into sobs on the bed, crying myself until my body gave out from exhaustion.

When I awoke, it was around midday. I realized I was still in my dress from the gala. I didn’t think there were actually clothes in the dresser, but needing to satisfy my curiosity, I opened the drawers, and lo and behold, plenty of dresses and skirts; but not a sign of underwear. “Great.” I grabbed a dress, and headed into the shower, trying to scrub all of the memories of yesterday away, but I couldn’t get my mind of Loki. What did he want from me? Was I just a hostage? He said something about being his pet… I shuddered at what he could mean by that and finished my shower, getting dressed and going back into the main living area. Now that I was more level headed I could try and figure something out. But just as I began to formulate, the man himself appeared before me

“Hello, pet.”

“Where the fuck are we? And what do you want with me?” Loki started at me for a moment, a smirk twitching at his lips, but in a flash, he had grabbed my hair and pulled my head back

“I believe the proper greeting is ‘Hello master’ or ‘Sir’ if you prefer.” He leaned in close to my ear and I felt his tongue against the shell. “Or I’m even open to being called daddy, if you like. You mortals are quite deviant when you want to be.” I whimpered as his grip tightened until I finally pushed the bile down enough to say “Hello, sir.” And he grinned wolfishly. “Good girl.” and he let me go.

“And I would very much like to see you on your knees whenever I appear to you. Now, as for your questions. It matters not where we are, but as for why you are here.” At this, his eyes sparkled with mischief. “Well you are to be my little pet. Every king needs a consort.”

“King?”

“Why yes of course. I am to be king of the planet once my takeover is complete

“You’re insane”

“No, your leaders and politicians are the ones that have lost their sanity. Arguing constantly over money, power, trivial nonsense. All while your planet burns. Under my leadership, you will know peace.”

“Yeah well, I think you mean the other thing.”

“Hmm. Someone else said that. But you will see.” And with that, he crushed his lips against mine. I beat against his chest as hard as I could. He pulled back.

“Submit to me, little one. And you will want for nothing. Your king will provide it all, and will drown you in pleasure for eternity.”

“Not in your dreams.”

“Well, maybe not yet. But tonight, will be a different story”. He finally let go and I put as much distance as I could between the two of us. “Besides pet, I’m all you have for companionship.” That predatory look in his eyes returned. “I’m sure you’ll see it my way eventually.” And with that, he disappeared in a green flash.

“Motherfucker.” I looked around. I hated to admit but he was right. He was all I had for company. But that meant nothing. He was a homicidal psychopath, no matter how attractive. Gods, I hated to be admitting it. But he was. Like some kind of fallen angel. Dark hair and pale skin and emerald eyes, burning with lust and power.

My stomach loudly reminded me that I hadn’t eaten yet. I looked around the kitchen, not sure what to do. I opened the cabinet, and was surprised. Every cabinet, the refrigerator, and the freezer were filled to the brim with foods.

“Holy crap.” Digging quickly, I found tortellini, mushroom, and fresh mozzarella cheese. Cooking had long been a love of mine and having some of the best ingredients in the world at my hands was a miracle.

Once I’d made lunch, I returned to the living room, knowing I would never find a tv or computer, but instead, I found my other love. Books. Not having many friends growing up, books had been my refuge. I perused the shelf, and found _The Divine Comedy_ which had been on my reading list for a long time. The afternoon went on, I had even found a decent wine selection and poured myself a glass…or two…of Riesling while I read through the library.

“Well well, this is a lovely surprise.” That smooth, dangerous voice purred. I jumped in my seat to see Loki staring down at me. “I knew a girl like you must’ve been a bookworm. Now, where should you be right now?” I stared at him and until he narrowed his eyes and I remembered, hopping out of the seat and lowering myself to my knees. He rand his hand through my hair. “Such a good girl. Though I think you may have forgotten. Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson.” I looked up and shook my head “No, please.”

“Please…?” He prompted. I pursed my lips. He let out a sigh.

“And just when I had thought we were starting to get along.” He grabbed my hair and hauled me up, bringing me into the kitchen and bending me over the table and flipping up the skirt I was wearing. Before I could beg mercy, he brought his hand down upon my ass, and hard. “When I give you an order, I expect obedience.” He spanked me 5 times in succession, and I bit my lip, trying not to give him the pleasure of my pain.

But after he spanked me, I felt his hand wandering between my legs.

“I wonder…did you perhaps _enjoy_ being punished?”

“N…No…you asshole.”

“Oh really? Because your quim is absolutely soaking wet.” And he slowly pushed two fingers into me. “And so tight. One might almost think you were untouched before this. He leaned down to whisper. “Are you, my little dove? Has any man ever shoved his cock deep inside you? Made you cum til you thought you couldn’t cum anymore? Tell me, and maybe I’ll allow you to reach your climax.” His words, they were invasive, perverted, and yet I knew he was right. I could feel how wet I was.

“No…m…master. I’ve had sex before.” He tsked.

“Such a shame. I would’ve loved to have be the first, and only. Though it will give me pleasure knowing I’ll be your last. For once I have you” his voice lowered to a growl. “I will never let you go.” And he pulled his fingers out, leaving me to cry out at the loss of pleasure. I heard him suck on his fingers.

“Fuck, Charlotte. You taste better than the sweetest fruit of Asgard.”

“But…but you said…”

“I said MAYBE I would let your cum. But I’ve decided. I’m not going to let your cum, until you are half mad, begging for it.” He kissed me deeply again, his tongue probing against my list and in the haze of passion and his leathery, mint and spicy scent, I opened my mouth and felt his tongue against mine. When he finally broke away, I was panting heavily, my feelings a confusing mess.

“See you tomorrow, pet. Oh, and just a warning. You are not to touch yourself or make yourself cum. And I _will_ know.” And he disappeared again.

The week continued as such. I would wake up, cook breakfast, then continue my way through the massive library. Come supper time, he would appear and I would drop to my knees. But what was interesting, he started to talk to me. He looked at the books I was reading and asked me questions about those. Along with personal questions about my life, about why I was at the gala and I told him I was studying art history to hopefully work at the MET in New York. But he never made another move to touch me. And 3 days later, it had started to take its toll. I masturbated pretty regular but going this long, surrounded by him, and especially with every night ending with a deep passionate kiss, I was desperate, and by day 5, I dropped to my knees willingly.

“Please…please I need to…I need something, anything!”

“Anything little dove? Be careful with your word choice or you might not like what I vie you.”

“Please….” He looked at me knowingly “…master…. Please fuck me.”

“If I fuck you, If I make you cum, you submit yourself to me. I will own you, mind, body and soul. Do you understand?”

“Yes master. I accept, please claim me.” He grinned.

“I would love nothing more.” And with a wave of his hand, I found myself blindfolded. He pulled me through the house and down a set of wooden steps onto a plush carpet. He grabbed my arms, pulling them up and wrapping soft leather cuffs around my wrists and hanging them off a hook in the ceiling, leaving my arms suspended above me. I felt his boot nudging at my feet, forcing my legs apart and his arms wrapped around me, I felt a blade run against my stomach lightly and my breath hitched.

“Relax, little dove. I just want to get these lovely clothes out of the way. Hold still, and I won’t hurt you. Unless, of course, you want to be hurt… After all you got so wet after just a little spanking.” He ran the blade up my shirt, having no bra underneath, and cut it away. “By the norns. You have such glorious breasts and curves. A goddess with a body deserving of worship.”

I had been confident in my curves for a long time. But society was still not the most welcoming of fat girls. But hearing Loki, and deep down I still knew all this was wrong but the desire I felt was real, this amazing Adonis of a man, call me beautiful made my heart swell.

He cut off my skirt and I was naked before him. I felt him magic away the blade, and his hands were all over me, up and down my body and leaving fire in their wake. His hands grabbed at my breasts, pinching and pulling my nipples and I couldn’t help moaning.

“Yes, that’s it. Moan for me, my sweet little toy.” He kept kissing and biting at my neck. “There is something I want to show you.” He pulled off the blindfold and for the first time, I was given a view of the luxurious room we were in. Everything was bathed in green and gold, with a ginormous bed against a wall, and opposite that, a television. Loki snapped his fingers and the tv turned on to…a missing person’s report. My name and picture were plastered across the screen. And captain America himself was giving a statement.

“See that? Those silly heroes thinking they can find and save you.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Though, if they ever find you, will you even want to be saved? Or would you want to stay with me, kneeling at my side as my desperate little cock slut.”

One hand reached behind me and I felt him undoing his trousers, followed by his cock pressed against my ass and I could tell he was huge. He rubbed the head of his cock against my labia.

“Especially when your cunt is positive gushing for me, dripping onto my cock, you’re so ready for me.” I closed my eyes, trying to block out everything, but he grabbed my hair and forced them open

“No pet, you will not block me out. You will feel every stroke of my cock inside your sweet cunt.” And at that he thrust into me, burying himself in one swoop. I cried out. While I was no virgin, it had been a while since I’d last shared my bed with anyone. But as I started to adjust, he started to pump in and out. And it WAS good. Every movement felt like bliss. After years of sexual longing, ramped up by the tension he’d built in me, this fucking felt like euphoria. I was scared, but his touch was filled with care.

I know with how long Loki had kept me on the edge, it wouldn’t be long before I was needing to cum.

“Mmmmm I can feel you clenching me, pet. Remember, if I make you cum, I own you, understood?”

“Yes, yes master” I panted “Please let me cum!” He leaned down in whispered down 

“You will cum for me, my sweet little toy. But know this, I am an Asgardian god. Whatever birth control measures you might take are no match for me. I will fill you with my seed and you **WILL** bear me an heir. Now! Cum!” He growled and at the same time, biting into my shoulder and I felt him spilling deep inside me. Before his words even had time to process, I was cumming to, moaning his name loudly. He kept thrusting through the end as he came down from his climax. He pulled out from me, quickly dressing himself, undoing the cuffs and holding me tight in his strong arms. He then conjured a blanket to wrap around me, and picked me up and carried me to the sit down on the edge of the bed, settling me on his lap.

We sat like that for some time, rubbing his hand on my back in circles and giving me gentle kisses and whispering praises of encouragement.

When my mind finally started to clear, and his words began to process. I spoke finally

“Did you say, that I would bear your heir?” I asked. And I heard that sinful purr in his voice.

“I did indeed, my little pet. You will bear my children that shall inherit the earth. And in return, you shall be my beloved consort. Shall want or need for nothing. I shall protect you with my life.”

I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. I had no idea what was to happen. But I knew, if I submitted, even for just a while, I would survive. Besides, consort to a god who was that good at sex couldn’t be all bad. And he did have a point about politicians. I turned to look at him, love n my eyes.

“Thank you, Master. For choosing me to be yours.” And I pressed my lips against his.

***********************

 _Excellent_ Loki thought. His plan had worked. Drive the girl mad with want and then she came, weave his magic over hear so that she is much more…suggestible. Not completely under the power of the staff like Barton. But more, pliable. And receptive to him. In time, he knew she would come to love him genuinely and the spell would fade. But for now, he pressed his lips against hers, drinking in her lust for him. He placed a hand over her stomach, already thinking of the child growing in her womb.

“Such a good girl.” He purred.


End file.
